boardgame_bfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
The game consist of; ' '''1 Game board ' '110 hexagon tiles; divided into; ' '''50 Ground tiles 20 Resource node tiles (Cities) ''' '''40 Obstacle tiles divided into 4 types. X Action Cards 1 4-sided die ''' '''Player avatars Player ownership markers Resource tokens At the start of the game shuffle the board tiles and place them face down. The players roll a die to decide who starts, they then draw 5 tiles each and starting by the highest rolling player they place them on the board, one tile at a time. Once no player have any tiles left the players all draw 1 action card and 2 resource tokens each and the game starts. The player’s are at no time allowed to place or alter tiles in another player’s safety area. Resource tiles are not allowed to be placed in the safety area or border other resource tiles. At each player’s turn he draws a board tile and places it on the board. He is allowed to place it anywhere he wants as long as it's not inside another players safety zone or makes two resources border each other. Then he rolls the die and moves a maximum of what the die shows. He can choose to move less steps but he cannot pass his movement completely. Also he can only move once per turn so it's not allowed to move x steps, stop and use a card and then keep moving. Players can pass each other when moving or standing on the same tile. Players cannot move past walls (unless they use an action card that says they can) or stand on obstacles but it is allowed to stand on and move past the resource tiles. At any time during his turn a player can play one or several action cards from his hand. If the rules of the game and the action card are contradiction the action card is always right. At the end of his turn the player can pay 1 resource for 1 action card. He cannot gain more than 1 card each turn. If a player is standing on an unclaimed resource tile he can claim it. This is done by placing an ownership marker matching the players home base on the resource. This action is free. If a player is standing on another player’s claimed resource node he can pass his turn to claim it. This action can only be performed if the owner of the node isn’t standing on it. If a player has a path of ground tiles not broken by any obstacles between a resource he has claimed and his home he will gain 1 resource at the start of his turn. This gain is passive and will generate even if the player is passing his turn. If the resource node generating income is placed on a multiplier on the board the player will gain the income X multiplier. A player can always skip his entire turn (he still gains resources) to teleport to his home base. The first player to have 20 resource at his hand wins. Examples A complete turn: A players turn is done executed in a specific order. There is first a choice between starting the turn or skipping it. If a player choses to skip a turn he can only do the following things: receive gold for the cities that he has claimed (and that has a path to his home), take over another players city (if he is already standing in on top of it) and teleport to his home. No other actions can be taken when skipping your turn. If a player wants to use his turn normally he first collects the gold from his cities as usual and then he draws a tile and places it on the board. No other actions can be taken before this is done. After this the player can chose to use action cards or move his avatar. A player doesn't have to use action cards but the player always have to move. You can chose to move fewer tiles than what you rolled but you always have to move at least one tile. You can not walk in a circle so that you are standing on the same tile as when you started. The last thing you can do in a turn is chose to buy one action card. When you have done this the turn ends instantly so that you are unable to use the action card in the same turn. Resource gaining: In order to gain a resource point (gold) you first have to have a claimed a city. You gain resources at the start of your turn so you wont get a resource from a newly captured city. There is also a second condition to gaining resource and that is that you must have a clear walking path from that city to your home. If the line is broken or the home is unreachable you wont get any resources from that city. Taking over a city: To take over a city you must simply stand on it and place a marker on that city to indicate that its yours. If the city already has another players marker on it you cant just walk on it and claim it. You must be standing on the city and at the very beginning of your turn you must skip your turn. By doing so you replace their marker with yours. You cannot do this if another player is already standing in the city but you can do it if you were the one standing there first. So two players can stand on the same tile but in this case the player who was standing there first has the rights to the city. Using Action Cards: Action cards are used to make things easier for you and more difficult for your opponents. It is wise to always have a few action cards at hand in order to prevent other players from having to many cities. There are many ways to interrupt another player progression. You can use a fireball '''to make sure that there isn't a clear path between a city and the players base or you can simply destroy the city itself. You can also use '''earthquake '''to rotate a wall tile so the path gets interrupted. If you want to claim another players city despite him standing on it you can always send him back to his base by using '''kick. Kick '''is also useful for keeping players away from your own cities. There are a lot of different uses for each action card and its all about reading the board and reading the other players. Remember that you can always '''Tiles ' Grass:' This tile are placed when a player wants to get forward on the board. It is an open road and players can move in or out from the tile in all six directions. City: These cannot be placed in a safety area and cannot be placed so that it borders another city. It is from these city tiles that the player gets their resources. In order to get resource from a city, a player must stand on top of it with their avatar and claim it. If another player wants to claim another players city, he or she must first place her avatar on this tile, but she can not claim the city until the next move. Next move the player can pass their entire turn in order to claim their city but have to pass every other action.This including drawing a tile and using action cards. The player still gets gold from their cities. Cities is not a barrier and players can move in or out of the cities as if they were grass tiles. Mountain: This tile is a solid block. Players can not walk in to this tile at all and must circle around it. Wall: The wall tile is a grass tile with restrictions. Players can not move into or out of the tile where the walls are.